The Duo
"The Duo" is a two-man group consisting of a more insane & murderous Friendstale Sans, or Max, with a dead, ghostly version of Friendstale Papyrus, or Jamie. The two travel around an empty void-like area that has illogical properties(floating buildings, random encounters, glitched areas, etc.) and broken physics. The two can't get out, and as a result mark the place as their home. Appearance Max Max appears as a pale human with a skinny look. His right eye red and his left silver. He wears an extremely dark grey jacket with a dried blood streak on the back and a silver hoodie(which he usually keeps on), light khaki pants, and faded neon green slippers. He has a black, long-sleeved shirt under his jacket. He carries a blood-tipped sword with the Delta Rune on its blade. Jamie Jamie is a waistless, floating figure with only a head and gloves that stays close to Max. His gloves & scarf are blue as his eyes flash brown. His hair is dark grey. Personality Max This version of Max is a lot more murderous and insane compared to his other counterpart. He is menacing, yet has a very small soft spot. The only person who truly listens to is Jamie, as he depends on him for helping him with decisions. His soft side is more laid-back and relaxed with a kind tone, yet his main side is generally threatening, deceptive, and persuading. Jamie Jamie is kind-hearted and wishes for Max to stay calm and relaxed. He is generally kind. However, similar to Max, he has a different side. At times Max can convince Jamie to join him on decisions, and he becomes more threatening with an intent to kill. Abilities/Powers Max This version of Max has all the abilities of his Friendstale counterpart, with a few extras: * Instead of a knife, he wields a sword. * As a Pseudo-Human, he can split his own lower jaw into a perfect half without breaking any of his body at will. His skin, flesh and gums(including teeth, lower half) move with the separated jaws(that are on the jaw) and his tongue remains the same shape it was before he split his jaw. * He can change his voice pitch to imitate others or sound more threatening. * He can "wear" Jamie as a puppet-like item whenever he wishes in his right hand, however Jamie still has a separate mind from Max. Jamie This Jamie has the abilities of his Friendstale Counterpart, and a few extras as well: * KK can use his Blue attack and his orange attack like His Friendstale counterpart * Instead of using triggered bars for weapons, he uses glass shards if he has too * He can use the grey attack, where The players soul slows down. So he has an advantage * He can also summon Rusty Daggers. which can deal a fair amount of health Trivia * The idea for Max being capable of "splitting his jaw" and having the ability to wear Jamie like a puppet came from a once popular game series. * The two are somewhat based off of Dusttale.